All Your Fault
by BrainBoww
Summary: “Roxy!” Roxas’s eyes snapped open to glare at his elder. He then scooted closer to Demyx and wrapped his arms around the nocturne’s slender waist. “Wha-What are you doing?” Roxas/Demyx. Fluff.


**Title: **All your fault

**Pairing: **Roxas and Demyx

**Rating: **PG – For boy love and slight cursing

**Summary: **Roxas thinks about how Demyx came to spend the night with him.  Really bad summary

**Warnings: **Cursing and possibly some OCC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts (I, II, or CoM) in any way, shape, or form.

**Author's Note: **I was originally going to make this an AkuRoku, but that's to streamlined. So I made Demyx fit in! I love Demyx, he's so whore-able. By the way, I like small font. It looks cleaner to me, so if this story shows up with smaller font than you're used to, there should be a button in the upper right-hand corner that allows you to adjust the size.

"Boo!" – Speaking

'_Boo!'_ – Thinking

_BOO!_ – Sound Effects

**-:-:-:-**

"Axel! That was so scary! I never want to go back!" Demyx yelled as he ran out of a portal of darkness, closed followed by a laughing Axel.

"Come on Dem, it wasn't that scary." Axel retorted, slowly regaining his composure. Demyx suddenly whipped around and glared at his superior with all of the ferocity he could muster.

"If I get eaten by a monster under my bed, it'll be all your fault!" And with that, the boy turned on his heel and stalked away to his room.

"Axel, what did you do?" Came a slightly annoyed voice, which the Flurry immediately recognized as Roxas.

"Roxy! I've missed you!" Axel proclaimed as he swept the last member of the Organization up in a hug. The smaller boy responded by trying to wriggle out of his superior's grasp, but to no avail; Axel just had to tight of a grip.

"Don't call me that Axel! My name is Roxas." Number XIII said with irritation in his voice as he tried to push Axel away from him; still nothing of value happened. "And you didn't answer my question, what did you do to Demyx?"

"Why, ya worried…?"

"Well, when Demyx yells like that, some room gets flooded. Personally, I hope it's yours."

"Ouch Roxy, that hurts. That hurts right here." Axel mockingly motioned over his heart with one hand. Roxas took advantage of Number VIII's negligence and squirmed his way out of Axel's grasp. The blonde fixed his disheveled coat and ran a hand through his hair.

"You nimrod, you know as well as I do that we don't have hearts."

"Of all things, I have that memorized."

"You're an idiot." And with that said, Roxas turned away from the Flurry of Dancing Flames and walked over to his room, where as he began to get ready for bed.

After Roxas had changed into his plain white t-shirt and a pair of black night pants, a knock was heard from the large, white door. Thinking it was just Axel, Number XIII marched over to the door, yanked it open, and gave his best 'I-hate-you-and-why-are-you-here' look. Which was quickly replaced by a look of surprise to see a meek Demyx standing in his doorway in navy boxers and a baby-blue nightshirt.

"R-Roxy…?" Demyx's face was flushed with embarrassment and small droplets of tears where in the corners of his aquamarine eyes; he looked pretty pathetic in Roxas's eyes. The nocturne's eyes drifted downwards to stare at his bare feet and began to intertwine his toes together.

"What is it Demyx?"

"Do you think… Do you think I could stay with you tonight?" If Roxas hadn't been holding onto the door, he would have fallen straight to the ground from shock. After a quick moment, the smaller boy regained his composure and looked at his superior with curiosity.

"Uhm, can I ask why?"

"Well, um, Axel took me to Halloween Town today… And there are monsters under the beds! I'm kinda… kinda…"

"Scared?" Roxas supplied. "Why don't you just spend the night with Axel then? Or play your sitar?"

"But it's Axel's fault… he wouldn't let me live it down…"

"And the sitar solution?"

"The others don't like it when I play in the day, let alone the night… Please Roxy! I promise I won't make a fuss!" Roxas mentally sighed; he had long since stopped trying to make Demy give up the 'Roxy' name. It was just no use; the boy was just to determined.

'_Tomorrow, I'm going to beat Axel to death with the keyblades.' _The Key of Divinity moved aside slowly, giving his superior access to his room. Roxas's room had nothing really special to it; white walls, white floor, white bed. Pretty lame to Demyx.

"Roxy? Where's all your stuff?"

"This is my 'stuff'. What do you mean?"

"Like your pillows? And CDs?" Roxas's eyes scanned the room. Everything was where it should be, excluding the covers on the large, white bed. He had begun to crawl under them until Demyx came knocking on his door and started this ordeal. But it was true, Roxas didn't have any extra pillows, CDs, let alone a stereo, or any furniture; just a plain, boring room.

'_I guess I really don't have any thing of my own...' _Roxas thought vaguely. '_I've never really noticed before.' _He snapped out of his daze when he saw Demy walk passed him and stand in the middle of the room then Roxas quietly closed the door.

Number XIII gracefully strolled passed Demyx and pulled the comforter on his large bed back even further then they already where, signifying that both of the blondes were going to sleep in the same bed.

"R-Roxy! What're you doin'?" A flabbergasted Demyx asked, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. Roxas simply craned his head back to look at the elder blonde.

"You wanna sleep on the floor?"

"Well… no…"

"Then come get in bed." Roxas simply shrugged and climbed into his bed unceremoniously. Demyx nervously shuffled across the floor and stopped at the edge of the large bed. Another slightly annoyed look was cast from Roxas. "Get in the bed Dem." At the sound of his rarely used nickname, Demyx hastily climbed into the bed and settled next to his ally. At that point, all was well for Roxas. That was, until someone started to fidget.

"Roxy?"

"What is it Demyx?" Roxas sighed heavily. _'I just want to get some sleep. Is that to much to ask?_'

"I'm kinda cold…" Number XIII rolled over to face his superior.

"You'll warm up in a few minutes. Now go to sleep." Roxas's ocean blue eyes closed in annoyance and tried to fall asleep. Once again, more fidgeting woke him up. "Sleep, now."

"I can't…"

"Try."

"I have been trying!"

"Try harder."

"Roxy!" Roxas's eyes snapped open to glare at his elder. He then scooted closer to Demyx and wrapped his arms around the nocturne's slender waist. "Wha-What are you doing?"

"Now you're warmer. Go to sleep." Demyx was stiff in Roxas's arms as he felt the boy settle into his being.

'_This is all Axel's fault_,' Roxas thought angrily. He subconsciously nuzzled into Number IX's chest and sighed heavily_. 'I have to put up with all of this, just to get some sleep. That red-haired bastard.'_

Demyx's aquamarine eyes nervously drifted downwards to the smaller boy and a tiny grin worked its way onto his face. Roxas, one of the most stoic members in the Organization, was cuddling with him. But Number XIII was right; Demyx was slowly getting warmer as the heat from Roxas's body was transferring to his own. The elder's arms encircled the boy's torso and pulled him close.

"Demyx."

"Yes Roxy?"

"This never leaves this room."

"Yes Roxy," Demyx replied, grinning as he curled up around the smaller boy and sighed into his golden locks. Never in a million years had he dreamed that Roxas would lets him share his bed, let alone cuddle.

Number IX listened to the Key of Destiny's breath even out to before he shifted to look down at the boy's relaxed face. Roxas had turned his face slightly upwards and his warm breath was rustling the hair that hung down into from of Demyx's aquamarine eyes.

'_He looks so cute when he's relaxed_,' Demyx thought fondly. '_I beat Axel will never get to see Roxy like this_,' he thought with a grin of smug-ness, '_Although, Axel thinks Roxy looks cute no matter what he's doing_.'

The Melodious Nocturne lifted one of his hands and absent mindedly began to stroke Number XIII's golden hair, earning a small nuzzle from said male. Demyx then leaned down a pressed a chaste kiss against Roxas's cheek and took his own place upon the shared pillow.

'I'm going to have to thank Axel,' Demyx thought happily, 'after all, this is all his fault'. That being the last thought, the elder blonde let sleep envelope him with a smile on his face.

**-:-:-:-**

Look how fluffy this is! I'm quite proud of it. Yea, I haven't updated in almost forever, sorry about that. I have like a kabillion stories that I've been working on. (I'm ADD and damn proud) This is just one of many.

I've noticed that a lot of my stories always end up occurring in a bedroom of some sort. I guess I like the cuddly aspect. I WILL NOT WRITE A LEMON/LIME. Stop asking. Really, I won't.

I hope this does as well as my "Storms" story. I know Roxas/Demyx isn't really a popular pairing, but I tend to lean towards the un-beaten path more than the obviously one. And besides, Demyx is so easy to pair off!

Reviews please!

xoxo

The Rainbow Spork


End file.
